


More To It

by Specks_of_Love



Series: Toramayu [3]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hair, Hamburgers, Orange, Tora being Tora, Toramayu, Tsun-Tora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady's closet is questioned. Tora spills a secret. Advice is given. And apology hamburgers make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To It

**Author's Note:**

> This anime is amazing...  
> As is this pairing.

Tora raised a brow as a faint giggle could be heard from Mayuko’s closet. He raised a brow and leaned to the side, curious as to why the woman now sported a faint blush. 

“Ey, Mayuko, why are you making that face?” Tora grunted. 

The dark blonde’s eyes flicked to him for a moment before she offered a small smile. “Oh, it's nothing really.”

“Your face is red though,” Tora’s face scrunched disdainfully, “idiot, you won't taste good if you get sick.”

Mayuko laughed and reached into the closet, removing a familiar, striking orange garment from its depths of pink, pastels, and creams. The garment he'd made for her during their day out. 

Tora raised a brow as Mayuko seemed to give it an almost...loving look as she held it up to her chest. 

“Whenever I see this, I want to wear it. But mama would never let me leave the house with so much skin exposed!” Mayuko blushed. 

“You didn't seem to mind running around in public wearing it the last time.” Tora raised a brow. 

Mayuko chuckled, “That was different. I think,” her face grew somber, bittersweet even, “I think it's more than that. People might get the wrong impression if I wear this...y’know?”

Come with us. 

Tora felt his muscles tense at the memory of those three men when he was disguised as Mayuko. And that garb she had been wearing before was apparently a fairly modest one…

“You wouldn't need to be afraid...not while wearing it.” Tora grunted, a small part of him warning him not to open his big mouth. 

It would be less of a hassle to keep the garb’s secret from her, but...he got a strange feeling in his chest whenever he saw her in it before. Something stronger than when she wore the wedding dress. 

Not that he'd admit it, but he liked that feeling. 

“Tora, I don't think-.”

“It's still connected to me.” Tora admitted gruffly, interrupting Mayuko. 

Mayuko’s eyes widened at Tora, puzzled by his words and reluctant expression. “What?”

“When I made it, I did it so I would know where you were when we separated. That would still happen if you wore it during a...par...ty?” Tora grumbled, “If you were in danger, you'd only need to give it a hard tug. I'd know where to find you.”

Tora groaned at the teary expression on Mayuko’s face. Her hands were folded in front of her mouth. 

“T-Tora…” she latched onto his arm. 

“Hey, hey! I just don't want my dessert to get dirty! Besides…” He huffed and turned away, “You need more orange in your wardrobe. There's too much pink, it hurts my eyes.” He muttered. 

Mayuko merely giggle and planted a swift kiss on his forehead, much to his immediate protest. 

“Of course, Tora-kun. Whatever you say.” She winked. 

And as his luck would have it, the next time Tora saw Mayuko, she was sporting a brand new bright orange jacket and a cute yellow ribbon atop her head. 

The great yokai grumbled from his perch on the roof, “Of course she would.” He paused as a strong smell his his senses, “Hmph, at least she had the mind to bring hamburgers.”


End file.
